Letters To Are Heart
by SingForTheMoment1972
Summary: Maybe it's time for you to chase me... Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette exchange romantic love letter revealing how they really feel... AlvinXBrittany SimonXJeanette EleanorXTheodore May include mixed couples
1. Dear Brittany

Maybe I should stay. Maybe I should go. This chase is getting to far. One day she's their, the other she's there. It's getting to hard. But mark my word when I started dating her I promised forever and always. Now look at me. Keeping my promise. I love her, she's my life. But I also fucking hate her. Brittany Miller is my girlfriend's name. But I don't even know if we're on right now.. I love her. But I guess that's why I'm doing this… I stood up from my chair and slipped out of bed. I walked downstairs to the door and opened it. I quickly walked to the Miller's house and opened the back door that lead to the kitchen. I saw the Miller's fridge which was used by Eleanor most. I let that thought slip out of my head as I started writing the note.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I don't know if we're together right now, or broken up. But I want you to know that I love you and that I never slept with Charlene. The only girl I've ever slept with was you. I love you, I love everything about you. You're auburn hair, your shiny baby blue eyes, and your gentle body. I love you. I love how you always smell good, and dress nice (Even if you do take a long time getting dressed) And I could go on forever but my hands starting to hurt… I also hate many things about you Brittany, I hate how jealous you get, and how fussy you get. Sometimes I fucking hate you and you fucking hate me. But theirs nothing wrong with are love/hate relationship. I think hating you is what makes me love you more. I love you Brittany Miller. You are my life and soul, but you can't get jealous of every single girl I lay my eyes on. Charlene's okay, okay? She's not hot like you. So why did you get jealous? Because I used to date her? Wait no date doesn't even describe what we had. We had a fling! It meant nothing to me. We've been together for 4 years and you're still scared that I'll leave you? Come on Brittany! I thought you where brighter than that. I'm leaving to a world tour in 1 month and you don't want to even say hi to me. How do you expect are relationship to stay strong? I would like to remind you of when I caught you flirting with other guys. And I didn't stop speaking to you. I wasn't even flirting with Charlene I was just looking at her. Look Brittany I'm tired or chasing you… Maybe it's time for you to chase me…_

_Love,_

_ Alvin_

* * *

Okay I know this was really short but there will be more chapters! Next chapter is Simon to Jeanette! Please Review! I promise next chapter's going to be way longer:) PLEASE REVIEW!:)


	2. Dear Jeanette

I sighed. Why was she acting like that today? Why was she being a bitch? Jeanette's usually so sweet and kind. Why was she trying to change herself. But most of all why did I hurt her like that?

Flashback

"_Ahh! Jeanette why did you do that?!" Brittany shrieked. Brittany was soaking wet from the bucket of water Jeanette just poured on her. Jeanette froze. I saw her beautiful face covered in make-up. Her body stripped down in skimpy clothing. What was wrong with her. "Because you where being mean to me Brittany!" Jeanette snapped. Brittany started crying as Alvin wrapped a blanket around her. "You ruined everything! It's not my fault nobody invited you to prom!" She screamed. For once I didn't blame Brittany. Why did Jeanette do that? I saw Jeanette look down at the floor. I could tell those words hurt her. I walked over to Brittany and wrapped another blanket around her. "What's wrong with you Jeanette?" I asked. Then Jeanette covered her eyes and ran away crying. _

I didn't know that Charlene bullied her into doing that and dressing like that. Now I feel awful. I sighed as I heard a creek on the Miller's floor. Crap! I hope that woke nobody up. I sat down on a chair and started writing a note to Jeanette.

Dear Jeanette,

You didn't have to listen to Brittany you know. I think you're perfect just the way you are. Why where you trying to change yourself? I like the you, you are. Wait, like doesn't even describe how I feel about you. I love you Jeanette Miller, I love you! I was going to tell you about my feeling for you today, but then you where trying to be Brittany or something. It's fine that Brittany's the way she is because that's the true her. But you are trying to change yourself? Jeanette why do that when your already perfect? Why where you acting like a jerk? I was more disappointed than impressed. The only thing I was impressed about was the fact that you where acting like a dope.

Your perfect the way you are and I wish you could see that Jeanette. I love the way you blush when I call you pretty, I love the way your eyes glow when you read, and how smart you are. I love your green eyes, and your pink perfect lips. You don't need to work hard on making yourself pretty, because your naturally beautiful and I love you that way. I've been meaning to tell you that's I'm in love with you a long time ago, but I just got to shy. But when I saw you run off crying today because I asked what was wrong with you, I was hurt. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you dearly; with out you my life would be meaningless, the sky would be gray. You're like my whole life. Wait you ARE my life. You're my other half. And without you I'd lose myself.

I love you and all I want to do is kiss your soft lips, and be with you. I know I should have told you this years ago, not wait till I was 16. But I just was to scared that you'd reject me for someone else. I mean your so beautiful, I think your wanted by all the guys in are school. You're different! Don't compare yourself to Eleanor or Brittany. Because your you. And I love the smart beautiful Jeanette you are. I like it when you where baggy sweaters and your over sized glasses. They make you look perfect. I love your laugh and the sound of your voice. It reminds me of angels singing. And I love being with you.

I just wrote this quick short note to tell you that I love you and your perfect just the way you are.

Love,

Simon

PS. I love you Jeanie.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW! Please review and be nice:) **


End file.
